Hurt
by evilgreenmunkii
Summary: Jedediah gets injured by Kahmunrah. I think it's been done before but I thought I'd do my own version. Fluff/Slash T for safety
1. Chapter 1

"Run, I'll hold them off!" Yelled Jedediah to the General beside him.

"I will not!"

Growling Jed shoved Octavius "Go, I need you to save the others!" With a kick to the ass Octavius ran off leaving the Cowboy to the colorless goons.

Jedediah was fuming when the colorless goons shoved him into a birdcage. Looking up to glare at one the men he started yelling.

"You let me outta this cage! I ain't no damn canary!"

The goon chuckled

"You sure are singing like one, little birdie"

As they entered the next room Jed couldn't help but roll his eyes at the sight of Kahmunrah on his so called throne consisting of a mound of gold and a lazy boy.

The goon holding his cage stepped forward addressing Kahmunrah.

"Found this one and his little buddy trying to escape, other one got away."

After a minute or two of the Pharaoh insulting the cowboy, everyone looked to the hall seeing Larry followed by several guards.

Jedediah watched silently as Larry and Kahmunrah exchanged words, suddenly all eyes turned to the small cowboy.

"….But he doesn't" Said the Pharaoh.

Jed gulped silently and watched as Kahmunrah opened his changed and reached in to grab him.

"Hey, don't you dare touch me! Stop it! I don't like being man handled!"

"Oh look he's having a tiny temper tantrum. Now come here, this won't hurt.."

Struggling in the mans hand suddenly Jed bit down on the man's finger, managing to draw a tiny bit of blood. It was enough though to surprise the giant Pharaoh and drop him.

The world seem to slowly fall around him and Jed took in a deep breath, he saw Larry struggle to run over but was held back. Instantly he thought of Octavius, thankful in a way that it was himself that got captured, himself that was now falling, thankful that the man he slowly began to adore and even love was safe.

White exploded beneath his eyes as he landed awkwardly on his right leg instantly feeling something snap under the pressure, screaming in pain Jedediah tumbled over face first into the floor.

His leg was on fire or so it felt like and he could only lay there clutching his bleeding forehead.

"Now look what you did, you made me drop you, naughty cowboy."

Kahmunrah bent over picking up the broken cowboy and squeezed him a little to roughly causing Jed to cry out, he could've sworn he felt something dislocate in his left shoulder.

"Jed!" Cried Larry, struggling even more so. "Stop it you're hurting him!"

"Oh I'm sorry" Replied the Pharaoh, smirking, all the while grabbing an hourglass and dropping Jedediah inside who let out another loud cry of pain.

"There, much better. Now you have one hour to figure out the combination or you'll little friend won't be around much longer. And by the looks of it I'd say, ohh maybe even less than so."

Jed slowly stood up on his left leg, his right leg useless, but the Cowboy merely grinned.

"Don't you worry 'bout me Gigantor… I can handle this crazy nut"

Nodding Larry quickly turned and ran off. The smile slowly left Jed's lips, replaced by a frown as he watched the sand fall from the small hole.

-About 45 minutes later-

Larry stood in the circle of Kahmunrah's bird like men. Clutching Jed's hour glass, he sighed and glanced down at the broken man.

"I'm sorry Jed.."

Jedediah shook his head and gave a forceful smile, the wound on his forehead continued to bleed and he was pretty sure his leg was bleeding as well.

"Don't worry about it…" Slowly Jed felt his conscious start to slip, the darkness becoming so welcoming compared to the pain he felt.


	2. Chapter 2

When Jed felt himself come to he noticed the room was spinning, another spin and he found his cell upright, the sand resuming its fall on his head, it wasn't long till the sand had reached his chin.

"Jedediah?!"

'Octavius… that sweet voice' Moaned Jed to himself thinking he was hearing things, that was till he noticed Octavius run over pressing his hand to the glass.

"Hey Octavy… you made it"

Octavius swore loudly and clutched his stomach at the sight in front of him, the man he loved dearly was covered in blood, he almost felt as though he would vomit.

"I ain't gonna last much longer.. I think this is the end for this ole Cowboy"

Octavius bit his lip trying to hold back tears.

"Don't say that my Liege..."

Even under the horrible circumstances Jed couldn't help but blush at his words.

"Listen Octavius.. I-I wanna get to the story of our relationship.. The evolution from enemy to friend.." Jed felt his mouth go dry as he stared at the General, if this was their last moment together he felt he should tell him.

"Friend to.. S-something more.."

"No!" Exclaimed Octavius, he felt a thrill at Jedediah's words, but slightly angered at the Cowboy trying to give him his 'final words'

"It'll make you cry"

"No!" Cried the Roman even louder as he untied his helmet and rammed it into the glass with all his might.

Stepping back Octavius watched as glass and sand poured out the Cowboy, kneeling down he grabbed Jedediah and hugged him tightly, pressing his face into his neck inhaling deeply.

Jedediah bit back a moan of pain and simply let himself enjoy the man's warmth and comfort.

"Um.. Ok little to tight partner"

The general quickly backed off and started to look Jed over, the first thing he noticed was Jed's leg resting at an odd angle.

Rage, rage was the only emotion the Roman began to feel at the sight of Jed.

"That man" He asked pointing at the Pharaoh that was fighting with Larry. "He did this to you, didn't he?"

Jed weakly nodded and grabbed Octavius hand.

"Gigantor need backup, he needs your help, I can't help."

Squeezing the cowboys hand he then brought it to his lips pressing a quick kiss to the glove.

"I will be back for you.."

Octavius signaled for two men to move Jed to safety, drawing his swords he let out a battle cry and charged into battle.

Jed groaned weakly, barely able to keep his eyes open, he could faintly hear people cheering, voices growing fainter still, he barely even noticed Octavius kneeling by his side and gently pulling him into his arms, cradling him close.

"Jedediah? My liege, are you still with me?"

Jed responded with incoherent mutterings and buried his face against the crook of Octavius neck as the darkness consumed him, Octavius frowned and gently shook the younger man.

"Jed wake up.. Jed? Please wake up.."

"How is he?" Asked Larry kneeling down to pick them up.

"I don't know, he won't wake up… I-I don't know what to do. I can not bear to lose him."

Gritting his teeth the Roman buried his face into Jed's hair.

"It's my fault Larry.. It should have been me, not him. I shouldn't have left his side, I could have been here to protect him."

Larry stared at shock as Octavius broke down and began to cry, he was unsure of what to say, maybe it wasn't from Larry he needed to be comforted by, the only person who could even comfort the mourning General was the man in his arms.

Larry gently sat them both in his pocket.

"It's going to be ok, I'm going to get you guys back first.."

During the ride back to New York Octavius eyes never left Jed's face, playing with the dirty blonde hair, a soft sigh escape Jed's lips as his eyes fluttered open.

"Jed, are you all right?" Asked Octavius

"Don't stop" Replied the hoarse voice, smiling the General continued playing with his hair.

"We're almost home my Liege, just a little longer.."

Moaning weakly the Cowboy found himself drifting back to sleep.

When he woke up he noticed he wasn't in Larry's pocket or the Western Diorama.

The room he was in was nicely decorated, the bed he was currently laying on was deep red color, almost like the color of..

"Ah, you're awake my Liege!" Jedediah jerked in surprise and looked over seeing Octavius leaning against the doorway, he blushed and quickly looked away when he noticed Octavius was only wearing his toga.

He finally managed to let out a few words "Where am I?"

Octavius walked over, a bowl of water in one hand and towels on the other.

"You are in my chambers, you've been asleep truly for one day, unfortunately we weren't able to do much considering by the time we arrived here the sun was rising."

Jedediah eyed the bowl and towels. "What're those for?"

"I need to clean your wounds and check to make sure you're all right."

Octavius dipped the towel in the water and slowly began to clean Jed's face, making sure all the blood and dirt was gone.

"I'm… I uh need to kind of remove your clothing.. To uh, make sure you are ok."

Octavius couldn't help the red tinting his cheeks and neither could Jed, the cowboy mulled it over for awhile before slowly nodding.

"Not like I could do it myself.. My shoulder doesn't wanna move or nothin"

Slowly Octavius reached over unbuttoning Jed's shirt, taking slow and gentle movements, grabbing the towel he started wiping him down. Jed groaned softly as fingers replaced the wet towel and ran down his sides, pressing gently here and there, another groan, slightly louder, left Jed's lips as the hands brushed his hips and stopped.

"W-why'dja stop?" Asked Jed meekly.

Chocolate eyes seemed to brighten and warm with the smile.

"You know my Liege.. Is there something you would like to tell me? Before I continue to clean you up?

Biting his lip the cowboy quickly glanced to the side, he never notice the bed shifting as the Roman scooted closer, when he turned his head back to answer a pair of warm lips quickly pressed against his.


End file.
